Braving the World
by CQ Kraken
Summary: This tale follows the adventures of a young would-be huntress, kicked from Atlas academy, traveling the world in search of money and adventure. Along the way, she will meet many friends and foes, challenges and triumphs. Who knows where her story will lead? Who knows what will become of her and those she meets? (See profile for character bios. They're not finished at the moment...)
1. Chapter 1: The Path to Vale

The forest of Forever Fall, a beautiful sight, but a dangerous one. Grimm roam the woods in search of prey, be it animal or humanoid, the Grimm will strike quick and indiscriminately, without warning. The sun lay just on the line of tree tops surrounding the road to Vale.

Azalea Friata, a young huntress walked the lonely path as the sun began to set and the leaves twirled to the ground. Azalea kept a watchful eye at her back to prevent any sort of sneak attack, which she guarded for inconspicuously. She made sure to keep her eyes forward, only glancing back to "check her bag". Azalea hadn't seen any Grimm in nearly two days, so naturally she became suspicious of her surroundings.

A brisk wind shook the trees and blew more leaves down into Azalea's face. As she swatted the leaves away, Azalea began to notice that night was almost here, and she needed to make camp. She strayed to the left of the path to a small clearing, watched over by overhanging branches, shaded from the sky.

Here, Azalea pulled out her tent, and lit a fire to keep warm. One would think that having a fire semblance would keep them warm always, but that sadly isn't the case. In the tent, Azalea quickly rolled out her sleeping bag, and set her bardiche next to her in case of any trouble. After pausing for a few moments, Azalea laid her head on the pillow and shut her eyes.

Only a few hours had passed before Azalea was woken by the sound of movement in the bushes around her camp. Quickly and quietly, she grabbed Stor Slaktare, her bardiche and peeked outside. The noise didn't stop, and so Azalea readied her weapon and began circling her tent.

Azalea found the spot where the noise was coming from and shouted "Come out, if you wish to live!"

The noise and movement in the bush ceased. The air was dead silent. Azalea took a step back and prepared to strike. Just then, a young boy flopped out of the bush.

"Aza!" the young boy cried.

"Myren?" Azalea exclaimed, "Why are you out here, you should be with your parents!"

"They threw me out… again."

There was a pause.

"Where are you going?" Myren asked.

"To the Vytal Festival, remember? I told you this before I left." Azalea scoffed.

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because you shouldn't be out here in the wilds on your own."

"I'm not on my own, I'm with you, Aza."

Azalea sighed. "I guess you have to come now. There's no way I can go back and still make it to the festival in time."

"So you'll bring me with you?"

"Sure, just try not to cause trouble."

"Will do!"

Azalea's frown became a cheerful grin, and she brought Myren into the tent. Myren quickly pulled out a sleeping bag of his own and laid it out next to Azalea's.

"In the morning, you'd better be awake. I'm not waiting for you." Azalea warned.

"Don't worry, I'll get up extra early!"

Azalea smiled again and curled up into the sleeping bag. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

The next morning, when Azalea woke, she expected to find Myren still curled up in a ball on the ground. To her surprise, Myren was nowhere to be seen in the tent! Grabbing her weapon, Azalea rushed out of the tent, into the clearing.

Panting heavily, Azalea looked around the clearing. Myren wasn't anywhere in sight, but Azalea knew he couldn't be far. Myren never was one to be alone for long. Azalea looked up toward the trees and scanned the branches, back and forth. After only a moment of silence, there was a rustle in the trees and Myren's head peeked out of a collection of leaves atop one of the far branches.

"Hi!" Myren shouted.

"Myren, get down. We don't have time for this." Azalea ordered.

"Aza, I'm bored… and hungry."

"We'll eat later, we need to get moving."

"Aza." Myren moaned.

"Myren, now!"

Myren climbed down the tree trunk and stumbled over to the tent to grab his bag. Azalea broke down the tent and put it in her pack, then hurried Myren along back to the path.

"What're you going to do in Vale?" Myren questioned.

"What do you think? I'm going to fight in the tournament." Azalea retorted.

"Oh, why?"

"To show my skill."

"Why?"

"Because I'm almost out of money."

"Why?"

"Because I spent too much on food."

"Why?"

"Because I was really hungry."

"Why?"

"Myren! Just stop asking!"

Myren looked down and hushed his voice. With the silence once again setting in, Azalea let out a sigh. With her new companion, Azalea once again set off for Vale.

The path was long, yet uneventful for the most part. There weren't many Grimm, nor many animals. Only a few other travelers were seen along the road, but that was to be expected as the way through Forever Fall had always been said to be treacherous.

The lack of life surprised Azalea. She assumed the way would have to be paved by her gleaming weapon. Still, Azalea took the absence of trouble as a blessing rather than an omen, as that meant she would get to Vale sooner.

Finally, after two more days of travel, Azalea and Myren had arrived at the city gates. High above the walls she could see the floating colosseum, almost like something from a dream. Azalea could hear the distant sounds of the cheering crowds and the announcers revving up said crowds.

Azalea snapped back to reality from her daydream when she ran into a man outside the gate. She fell over with a thud. Dazed, she glanced up to see whom she had run into.

The man was young but tall. His entire body was decorated in the shining armor of the City of Vale. In his hands was a large laser cannon, about the length of his body. Next to him stood a seemingly identical man wielding no weapon. Azalea presumed the second man was simply there to help handle the cannon.

"Watch it!" The first man shouted.

"This is dangerous equipment!" The second bellowed.

"One misstep, and all three of us would've been reduced to ashes." The first added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Azalea began.

"No. I don't care if it wasn't on purpose, we could've died." The first man responded.

Azalea sighed. She gave the man a disappointed look and walked on past. Myren was already at the gate. He was jumping up and down, pointing to the large metal bars, and shouting something incomprehensible. As Azalea approached, she was stopped by two more guardsmen.

"Halt!" The first shouted, "No one is allowed inside without an approved pass!"

"What gives? Isn't the festival supposed to be a welcome place for all?" Azalea remarked, glancing over the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we have strict orders not to let anyone into the city without proper authorization."

"But why?"

"I was never notified of why, just to do."

"But without a reason, you can't legally stop me. Can you?"

"Actually I can." The guard pointed to a line along the ground covering the length of the entryway, "If you cross this line, I can legally arrest you for trespassing."

"Fine, where can I get a pass?"

"Oh, well actually…"

"I'm listening." Azalea said with an impatient look.

The guard smiled, "Well actually, we just so happen to sell these passes at all the entrances to the city."

Azalea gave the guard a stern look, but smiled slightly a moment later.

"Well then, how much is it? Azalea inquired.

"1,000 lien."

"Really? Well, that seems awfully expensive for a pass."

"Well, with more and more refugees coming in from the wilds, prices have gone up."

"1,000 lien is a little expensive, maybe I should go check one of the other checkpoints. Maybe someone there can cut me a deal."

The guardsman's face went pale under his visor and his smirk turned into a look of horror.

"That'd be pointless, we are all trained to uphold the rules and not let any exceptions slip past. They'll all say the same thing I did."

"Your face says otherwise."

The guardsman began to panic. He looked over to the other guard and made a gesture of distress. The other guard just shrugged.

"Look, I'll make a deal, just this one time, all right?"

"Nah, I'd rather not support the local crime rings." Azalea remarked as she began walking away.

The guardsman began to panic more, "Look, keep your voice down alright. We get it, you can go through."

Azalea turned back around to face the guardsman, "Oh, I've got a much better idea in mind."

Azalea pulled her cloak to one side, revealing her weapon, which slid right into her palm. She pulled the bardiche out from its sheath and raised it into a fighting stance. The guardsmen flinched, but drew their firearms, ready to fight.

Azalea gave a quick smile before dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing into the smoke. The confused guardsmen waded into the fog and were both met by a sharp knock to the back of their heads. When the smoke cleared, Azalea stood triumphant over the two unconscious criminals.

She had tied the men to a tree and went into the guard tent to look for a way to contact the police. Inside, she found two captive men in their underwear tied to one of the tent posts. Azalea untied them both and discovered they were actual city guards.

The real guardsmen thanked Azalea for saving them and taking care of their captors. About an hour later, four police officers showed up to the scene and arrested the criminals, giving Azalea a reward for her service: 250 lien.

With this, Azalea could afford at least three days worth of meals and a roof over her head at night. After the criminals were taken away, Azalea and Myren were let into the city.


	3. Chapter 3: The Vytal Festival

By now, night had arrived and Azalea needed to find a place for herself and Myren to stay. As the two walked along the streets of the commercial district, Myren would occasionally peer into store windows to see what they were selling, and Azalea had to keep him moving. After about ten minutes, the two had reached a tram station. Here they could get into the residential district much quicker.

On the tram, Azalea spent 10 lien on the tickets. The journey took about half an hour, but when it was over, Azalea and Myren got off into the center of the residential district. Here the buildings were so tall, it was almost impossible to see the top. Myren found this fascinating, but Azalea just kept on going. Finally, they had reached a hotel building where they would possibly be staying for the night.

Inside, Azalea went up to the counter and paid the manager 50 lien for two nights. The manager told Azalea that her room would be on the third floor, two doors down from the elevator. Azalea dragged Myren away from the counter and into the elevator.

The two went up to the third floor and got off. They went two doors down and opened the door. The room was small and dark. Myren stepped in, looked around, and moved back to Azalea. Azalea pushed Myren back into the room, then walked in herself.

She flipped the light switch and scanned the room. In the corner was a two-person bed and a chest. Next to that was a kitchen counter, a stove, and a sink. On the opposite end of the room was a door, possibly leading to a toilet. The room was tiny and messy, giving off a sense of depression. The previous tenant probably wasn't the happiest of individuals…

"Well, I suppose it's better than the street." Azalea announced.

"But it's messy, and icky!" Myren protested.

"Would you prefer the street?"

"No…"

"Well alright then."

Azalea set her gear in the corner, grabbed a set of pajamas and went into the bathroom. A moment later, she came out, ready for bed. Azalea wore a grey t-shirt with a black spade in the middle. She had a pair of warm-looking pajama pants as well. These were also grey, but with dark red polka-dots on them.

Azalea hurried Myren into the bathroom with his pajamas and closed the door. After a minute, Myren stepped out in a long-sleeve black shirt, much too big for him. He also wore a pair of plain-black shorts. Now, they were ready for bed. Azalea lifted Myren up, and tossed him onto the bed before flopping onto the bed herself.

They laid there for about half an hour before finally falling asleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, bigger than they would hope.


	4. Chapter 4: A Grimm Display

When Azalea woke up, she turned to see Myren asleep under the sheets, he looked like a baby, swaddled in his mother's arms. Azalea took a moment the relative calm, before hearing the noises of the outside world out the window.

Azalea hopped off the bed, grabbed her gear, and headed into the bathroom. A moment later, she came out. Myren was still asleep, so Azalea decided to make something to eat. She reached into her pack and grabbed a bird's egg and some cooking utensils, then proceeded to the stove to make breakfast.

The smell of cooked eggs woke Myren, he shot up to see what was happening. He saw Azalea making breakfast, and decided to get changed. He went into the bathroom and came out in his normal clothes: A bunny t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. After eating breakfast, the two set out toward the inner city.

"Where are we going?" Myren asked.

"To the tournament." Azalea replied.

"But you're not registered."

"Yes I am, I sent word from back in Atlas."

"Well, who are you going to be fighting with."

"One of the members of Team STAF couldn't make it, so they needed a last-minute replacement. I'm that replacement."

"Isn't Team STAF from Atlas, I thought they kicked you out."

"Ironwood did, but that doesn't mean I don't still have connections there."

"Oh. Okay."

Around noon, Azalea and Myren reached the airship station to take passengers up to the colosseum. Azalea paid for two tickets, a spectator ticket and a fighter's ticket. Soon, the airship began to fly up to the colosseum. Azalea grew more and more excited, waiting in anticipation for their arrival.

A minute later, the airship docked at the entrance to the colosseum, and the passengers unboarded. Azalea told Myren to stay in the lobby by the entrance, while she signed in. After that, Azalea headed to the registration office to report in for Team STAF.

There, she found out she would be fighting tomorrow alongside the leader of Team STAF. For now, she had a free pass to watch today's fights. So, Azalea went back, grabbed Myren, and headed to the stands. The first fight was between a team from Haven and another from Vale. Azalea didn't recognize anyone from the team from Haven, but one of them still stood out to her, a girl with emerald hair, wielding twin revolvers…

The next few fights were a bit of a blur, but after about three hours, Azalea finally got the fight she wanted to see: Pyrrha Nikos vs. Penny Polendina. Azalea had heard rumors about Penny being an excellent fighter, despite her civilian-like appearance, and wanted to see for herself.

When the match began, everyone sat in awe of Penny's amazing abilities. Her swords flew through the air as if held by magic, but at the same time, Phyrra was fighting just as well. Every chance she had to strike, she took. She was aggressive but composed, bold but tactful. The fight was beautiful, like two dancers in sync with one another. Hit after hit, neither fighter seemed even the least bit worn. However, after a few more minutes, Azalea began to notice Phyrra's stress. She looked weaker, frightened in a sense. Though it didn't appear as though anyone else noticed.

Azalea continued to watch, suspecting that Phyrra would finally meet her match and be beaten by this unconventional looking opponent. Azalea glanced away for a mere moment, but when she turned back, the entire arena was in dead silence. Azalea gazed around to see what was happening, then she saw it: Penny's body on the ground, ripped to shreds, sparks flinging from her severed limbs with a lifeless expression on her cold face. Azalea was in shock. Never before had she thought she would see something as gut-wrenchingly horrid as this. A young girl, torn apart, and strewn along the floor. Then she noticed the sparks, and some of that disgust turned to confusion, then to anger. Penny was actually a robot! Azalea wondered to herself how a robot could have been made so lifelike, displaying human characteristics and even a unique personality. The crowd booed and hissed at the scene, causing an uproar heard all the way to Beacon Academy.

Just then, Azalea's instincts kicked in. She needed to find safety immediately. All the negativity brought on by the crowds was so strong that it would inevitably attract the grimm to the city. As she raced around the stands looking for Myren, a voice boomed from the speakers. Azalea couldn't quite hear what the voice was saying but she could see that it was riling up the crowd even more. Azalea had to find Myren fast.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unfortunate Event

As the voice on the speakers blared on, Azalea grew more and more frantic, pushing and shoving her way through the crowds. Finally, the voice on the speakers ceased, and the crowds were silent once more. A few moments later, a giant Nevermore crashed onto the roof of the colosseum. It began smashing its beak against the protective shield covering the arena, trying to break in. Azalea grew even more worried and searched even faster for Myren. Finally, she saw him, standing near one of the exits. He had managed to escape the crowd and was waiting for Azalea the whole time. She breathed a sigh of relief as she rushed over to him.

"Aza? What's going on?" Myren cried over the now raging crowd.

"We need to get out of here now!" Azalea shouted, "Do you have any sort of large blanket or tarp in your pack?"

"Yeah. I brought it in case we got rained on in camp."

"Good. Give it to me."

"Okay Aza. Just hurry."

Myren yanked a large blanket from his pack and handed it over to Azalea. She then laid the blanket on the ground, stood on it, and grabbed Myren in her arms.

"No matter what happens, don't let go. Understood?" Azalea commanded.

"Okay!" Myren shouted, "I won't let go!"

"Okay. On the count of three…" Azalea began, "One… two… three!"

Azalea jumped and grabbed the blanket on both ends, holding it underneath her feet. The two were now falling from the edge of the colosseum. If anyone else had tried this, they surely wouldn't have survived, but Azalea knew just what to do. She concentrated all her energy into her aura, sparing not a single ounce, and focused in on her feet. The blanket began to smoke, then caught on fire. Soon, the entire blanket was engulfed in flames, acting as a sort of elemental shield. The two fell faster and faster, and Myren began to cry.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Azalea yelled.

"I WON'T LET GO!" Myren replied.

Myren squeezed Azalea even tighter than before. After another moment, the two were a mere 100 feet from the ground and about to impact.

"BRACE!" Azalea shouted.

The two slammed into the ground, crushing a car in the process. Thanks to Azalea's fire shield, her and Myren were unharmed by the impact. However, Azalea was completely drained of her strength. Myren slid down her leg and plopped onto the charred blanket.

"Come… come on… we need to… get out of… here." Azalea panted.

"Aza, are you okay? Can you walk?" Myren questioned.

"Yes… I'm… I'm fine. I just need a quick breather."

"We don't have time for a 'quick breather'. The grimm are coming."

Azalea turned to face Myren and over his head, she saw a pack of beowolves charging straight for them. Worried for Myren's safety, Azalea drew her weapon and slowly readied it in her signature fighting stance. She held the shaft of her bardiche over the back of her neck and put her legs into a starting position as if about to run a race.

As the first beowolf approached, Azalea thrusted the shaft forward and pierced the blade deep into the front of its skull, killing it with a single blow. This of course, didn't deter the others as the creatures of grimm are known to feel nothing but a desire to kill people. The next two beowolves flung themselves into the air, lunging at Azalea. She ducked under them, but one managed to sink its claws deep into her leg. She shouted in pain, but recovered. She spun around, swinging her weapon around in a circle, cleaving the beowolves heads off in two swings.

Panting, Azalea glanced back at where her and Myren had landed to see if he was okay. She looked in horror as she saw the last beowolf pick Myren up by the neck and slice across his torso. Azalea screamed in terror and anger, and charged straight at the beowolf. She didn't bother to compose herself this time, despite this beowolf being much larger than the other three she previously fought. The beowolf threw Myren to the side and turned to face Azalea, ready to fight. With the last of her strength, Azalea launched herself forward, striking the beowolf in the chest, cleaving straight through the front, hacking to pull the blade through. When the blade finally came loose, Azalea began to furiously and randomly strike the beowolf all over until it laid on the ground in hundreds of tiny pieces. Still full of adrenaline, she began striking the disintegrating corpse until it had finally disappeared. As the adrenaline wore off, Azalea heard a faint whimper. She turned to see Myren laying against a wall. He was coughing blood and whimpering. Azalea rushed over to him and attempted to perform first aid, completely disregarding her own injury. Myren was saying something, but it was incomprehensible.

"No. Save your words. If you keep wasting oxygen, you might not be able to survive." Azalea hushed.

"But… but… Aza. I'm dying." Myren sobbed.

"No, no, no, no, no. You're not dying. You're too tough to die from a simple beowolf scratch." Azalea said, trying to cheer Myren up.

"Aza. I… I'm… dying. Don't lie… to me. I'm dying."

"No Myren. You're not, you're fine!" Azalea said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aza. Stop. Just stop."

"No, I'm not gonna stop! You're gonna be fine!"

"Aza."

"NO!"

"Aza. It's okay. Just stop."

Myren's voice was getting quieter by the moment, until it became a quiet whisper.

"Aza. Stop."

"Why won't you listen!? You're going to be fine Myren!"

"Aza. I love you. You're my best friend."

Azalea was bursting with tears by now. She couldn't hide it at all.

"Myren… Myren. Myren. I love you too."

Azalea wrapped her arms around Myren's frail body and hugged him. She sat there for a moment, hugging him, sobbing on his shoulder. Finally, she picked him up and began to carry him down the street. She was walking in the direction of the city gates, determined to get Myren out of the city and to a doctor of some kind. Myren's breathing grew soft, he was no longer wheezing or coughing. Blood was still pouring from his chest and mouth, but he didn't stop breathing, even for a moment. Azalea held Myren close to her chest, clinging him tight as she limped to the gates.


	6. Chapter 6: The World Anew

As Azalea limped onward, the world around her seemed dead. No sound, no movement, just silence. The only thing she could hear was Myren's quiet breaths as he inhaled and exhaled unconsciously. Azalea gazed upon the buildings around her. They were mostly still intact, aside from various sections where the Grimm had clearly been. Despite the destruction she saw though, there were only a few bodies scattered around, most of them townspeople caught in the middle of the fighting.

After what seemed like hours, Azalea had finally reached the south gate. It was torn open and there were corpses scattered all around it. A large Grimm, much larger than any ordinary Grimm must have come through here. However, the path was currently clear and Azalea was ready to make her escape with Myren in tow. She limped towards the gate, inching faster and faster the closer she got. But suddenly, her head felt light, she became dizzy, her vision faded, and she collapsed.

When she came to, she was in a tent, lowly lit by the campfire outside. She scrambled around on the cot she had been laying in, looking for her weapon. A moment later, she let out a sigh of relief, for she had discovered it by the edge of the tent. However, that relief was short lived as now she realized another problem: Myren wasn't there.

She jumped up, grabbed her weapon, and bolted out the tent. Upon exiting the tent, she fell over and faceplanted into the dirt. She looked behind her to see what had tripped her and saw a tall figure, just barely lit up by the campfire, standing over her.

"Hold it there, you're not ready to go just yet," the figure warned in a deep tone, "That leg of yours ain't quite healed yet."

Frightened, Azalea reached for her bardiche, which laid next to her now, but was stopped when the figure grabbed it for himself.

"This is a fine weapon. Where'd you get something like this missy?" The figure inquired.

Azalea didn't answer. She was still in shock.

"Ahem. I said… where'd you get this weapon missy?"

"I… it's mine. Give it back." Azalea stammered.

"Oh really? Where'd you get it?"

"I… I made it."

"Really? You made it?" The figure mocked, "I guess kids really have changed nowadays."

"I'm not a kid." Azalea demanded.

"Really? You sure look like one to me."

"I said I'm not a kid, now give me my weapon."

"Ooh, scary. What if I don't?"

Azalea didn't respond.

"Hey, I said what if I don't?" The figure repeated, leaning toward Azalea's face, "Hey, answer m…"

Azalea headbutted the man, knocking him to the ground. He dropped the bardiche and Azalea picked it up, holding it to the man's neck.

"Whoa, listen missy. I was gonna give it back, honest. I was just messin' around."

"Where's my friend?" Azalea demanded, changing the subject.

"What friend?"

"The little boy I was carrying."

"Little boy?"

"Yes! His name is Myren. He was injured and I need to take him to a doctor!"

Azalea held the tip of the blade closer to the man's throat.

"Easy! Easy! When I found you, you were all alone! There was no 'little boy'!"

"No. I had him in my arms when we left the city."

"'You' didn't leave the city, I carried you out."

Azalea's hands tensed up, but she loosened her grip on the weapon and withdrew it from the man's throat.

"Thank you missy." The man responded.

Azalea just glared at him with a stern look.

"Well, we need to find him. He can't survive on his own."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Azalea ignored the man and walked off. Frustrated, the man packed up the camp and followed her.


	7. Chapter 7: The Search Begins

"Stop following me. You'll only get in the way." Azalea announced to the man following her.

"I can't do that missy. That leg of yours hasn't quite healed yet. You took a nasty scratchin'." The man replied.

"No, I'll be fine." Azalea said.

"I've always been fine." She whispered under her breath.

"Well, I don't believe that for a moment. I've seen my fair share of wounds in the field, but not many can live up to this." The man replied staring at Azalea's injured leg.

In the tent, the man had bandaged the wound as best he could, removing splinters and pockets of ash where he could. The wound was deep, almost down to the bone and was a few inches wide. With a simple glance, one would notice the large hole in her leg.

"Why do you insist on following? You're only going to get lost… or killed." Azalea shouted.

"Well, I'm a doctor. I can't just leave someone to die without at least trying to help." The man said.

"I told you, I'll be fine. I've been through worse."

Azalea was lying. She knew she had never had a wound that bad. Most of the fights she'd been in were with drunken louts, wild animals, or smaller Grimm. She'd never gone up against such a large beowolf before. Azalea didn't realize it at the time, but the man knew she was lying from the start.

"What's your name missy?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, if I'm gonna be coming with you, I think I should at least know the name of my travelling partner."

"I'm not your 'travelling partner'... and my name's Azalea."

"Azalea…" The man repeated.

"Yes, Azalea." Azalea responded slightly annoyed.

"Azalea… That's quite a fancy name for someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for one your a faunus and I haven't met many faunus with such fancy names."

Azalea didn't respond.

"And it doesn't really seem to fit. An azalea is a delicate flower, and you're far from that." The man chuckled.

Azalea stopped walking.

"Okay, listen. Two things: One, don't ever insult my name. Two, I'm not always like this, I can be… delicate. I just… I just… I don't really trust you. I don't even know your name." Azalea commented.

"Well, I can't argue with you not trusting me, but I think I know how to start that change." The man said, "I'm Cielo, Sante Cielo."

"And you say I have a weird name…" Azalea chuckled.

"Hey, it's not weird. I'm from Haven, we don't really have a standard for naming children there."

"Yeah, but really? Sante?"

"Yes. Sante." Sante replied, annoyed.

Azalea chuckled a bit more before returning back to her serious self.

"Are you sure I can trust you?" Azalea asked.

"Absolutely, and besides, I haven't lost a patient yet!"

"You must not have much experience then…" Azalea mocked.

"I do too! I'm just a really good doctor!"

"Sure. That's why you used toilet paper."

"I didn't have anything else! Alright?"

"Alright." Azalea smiled and continued walking.

Slightly frustrated, Sante followed.


	8. Chapter 8: A Twisted World

Azalea and Sante were on the path back to Vale. Azalea was determined to find Myren and keep him safe. All she could think about was getting Myren back safe.

"Why are you going back to Vale? Are you trying to die?" Sante begged.

"I told you, I need to find Myren." Azalea responded.

"So, what is it? Are you crazy or in love?" Sante began, "Well, I suppose there's really no difference, is there?"

"Neither, he's my friend. He's always been there for me when I needed him, and I've always been there for him. I'm not about to end that."

"A bit sentimental, aren't we?"

"Shut up, and why are you still coming, I said I'm fine."

"Because you're NOT fine. You keep saying that, but your leg hasn't healed yet. In fact, it's still bleeding a little."

Azalea was getting frustrated, so she scoffed at Sante and ran ahead. With a sigh, Sante ran to catch her. Even while carrying all his equipment, Sante was still faster than Azalea because of her injured leg. Sante didn't want to go back to Vale because if he did, he would only be reminded of his failures, his losses, his sorrow. Sante ran past Azalea and stopped in front of her.

"You need to stop." Sante protested, "You'll only make your leg worse. You need rest."

"I don't need anything, just to get Myren back." Azalea reminded him.

"Why is this kid so important? Is he your brother or something?"

"No. He's my friend. A very good friend."

"What were you doing anyway? When I found you, you were covered in ash. Were you two in a fire or something?"

"Somewhat. Now move. I need to find Myren."

"Now hold on, you can't."

"Why not?" Azalea scolded.

"Because… because I… because I buried him." Sante let out, tears in his eyes.

Azalea just stood there looking at him, her expression blank.

"There was no saving him, he had already stopped breathing and his heart wasn't moving." Sante confessed, "There was nothing I, or anyone else could do!"

"You… killed him." Azalea said quietly.

"No! No! I didn't kill him. He had already stopped breathing!"

"You… killed him." Azalea said louder, slowly approaching Sante.

"No! I didn't! He was already dead!"

"You… killed Myren!" Azalea shouted.

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYBODY!"

"YOU MURDERED MY FRIEND!" Azalea screamed, "Now you're going to die as well!"

Azalea drew her weapon and started to run toward Sante.

"No! I didn't kill him!" Sante shouted.

Azalea wasn't listening. She just kept running after Sante, intent to kill him. Just as she was about to reach him, she stopped. Azalea slowed down and stood in place staring into the air in front of her. Sante noticed she had stopped chasing him and stopped running too. He didn't dare come near her though, as she could attack at any moment. Sante just watched Azalea from a distance.

"But… but… you're dead." Azalea said to the air in front of her.

Sante was confused. He didn't know who she was talking to. However, Azalea could see plainly who it was. In front of her was Myren, still short and cute.

"Aza." Myren started, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine now."

"But Myren," Azalea said, "He said he buried you."

"He did. I'm right outside the city gates."

"Then how are you here?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess I just am."

Azalea began sobbing into her hands. After a moment, she reached out and picked up Myren, hugging him tight.

"Myren. I'll never leave you alone again!"

"Thanks Aza, but you might want to keep this to a minimum."

"Why?"

"Well… I don't think others can see me, just you…"

"But…"

"Just look at the guy over there. He's staring at you like you're crazy."

Azalea looked up and saw Sante watching her. He had a sort of confused look on his face.

"We'll talk later Aza. Bye." Myren said, walking away from the path.

Azalea watched Myren fade into the trees, disappearing from sight. She then turned back to face Sante.

"You… okay?" Sante asked, inching toward Azalea.

"Y… yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Azalea replied, "Anyway, let's get going."

"Where to?"

"Who knows? If you're not going to leave my side because of my injury, then I guess I don't really have a choice do I?"

"I guess not." Sante chuckled.

The two stood side by side and walked down the path, away from Vale this time. They didn't have a clue where they were going or what they would do, but whatever happened next, they would have each others' backs.


	9. Chapter 9: Rest And Reflect

About a week had past since Azalea and Sante joined each other and began travelling together. It was a warm afternoon and the pair had set up camp outside a small village. Sante was cooking a large hare he had caught in a trap, while Azalea was piling up mounds of dirt around the edges of the campsite for protection. The two were also arguing.

"Why can't we just stay at an inn in the village?" Azalea complained.

"Do you have any money? Sante responded, giving a pause for thought, "That's what I thought."

"You're a doctor, you've got to have some cash from people you've fixed up."

"Are you implying I should steal from my patients?"

"Well, it'd be their own fault if they just had their wallet in their pocket while you're patching them up." Azalea mumbled.

"Excuse me, but I am a man of honor. I don't steal from the sick and needy, unlike some people…" Sante commented, gesturing towards Azalea's pack next to the tent.

"What? That guy wasn't eating it. It was just sitting next to him." Azalea shot back, walking over to her bag, taking out a pizza box.

"He was homeless, and probably sick too."

"Oh, boo hoo. If he really is hungry, he'll just find more. He probably stole it in the first place."

Sante sighed and went back to cooking the hare. Azalea finished what was left of the pizza and went back to barricading the camp. Later that night, the two were in their tent. After Sante had fallen asleep, Azalea got up and walked outside, being careful not to wake him up.

"Myren. Myren!" Azalea whispered.

"Hey Aza!" Myren shouted, suddenly appearing behind Azalea.

"Shh! He'll hear you!"

"No. He won't. He can't see or hear me, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"So. What'd you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just want to know… what really happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe he just found you dead. You were still alive when I was carrying you."

"Actually… I wasn't. I stopped breathing about the time we reached the city gate."

"Oh." Azalea whispered, sniffling.

"Don't worry Aza. It's not your fault, there was nothing you could do for me. I was already doomed. I guess it was just my time."

"Don't say something like that Myren. I'm going to cry again." Azalea said, already sobbing slightly.

"Come here. I want to hug you." Myren said, reaching for Azalea.

Azalea stepped forward, knelt, and hugged Myren. She held him in her grasp for a several minutes, sobbing.

"Aza." Myren said.

"Wh… what Myren?" Azalea replied, standing up and wiping tears from her eyes.

"I need to go. I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"Okay. Okay Myren. I'll see you later." Azalea said with a sniff and a smile.

"See you later Aza."

Myren turned around and walked into the thicket, where he faded from visibility. Azalea faced toward the tent to go back to bed, but saw Sante hanging out the entrance.

"Who… who are you talking to?" he yawned.

"No one. Go back to bed." Azalea scolded.

She then stepped over Sante and back into the tent. There, she walked over to her sleeping bag and crawled inside, falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Moving Forward

The next morning when Azalea woke up, she noticed Sante was still asleep, snoring away. Quietly, she got up and walked out of the tent. Along the way, she grabbed her bardiche and headed out the entrance. The sky was bright and the air was cool, the birds were chirping in the trees and everything was peaceful.

" _I'm kinda hungry. Maybe I'll go get something to eat in town."_ Azalea thought to herself, " _Then again, I don't really have any money, do I? Oh well, guess I'll just have to hunt something for myself."_

Azalea equipped her weapon and walked off into the woods. As she waded through the shrubs and branches, she could hear the distant sound of gunfire.

" _Hmm… wonder who that could be…"_

She quickly got her answer, as a young man came hurdling through the branches towards her. He was flailing his arms, screaming in terror as he flew backwards toward Azalea. Azalea ducked out of the way just in time. If she had been a second slower, she would've been flattened against an oak tree. As she stood up, she took a look at the now unconscious man, lying against the tree.

She heard the man groan with pain. He was clearly out of it though, as he was mumbling to himself about something. The man had medium dark red hair, which partially concealed a single stubby horn in the center of his forehead. He had on a long blue t-shirt covered by a crimson shroud. His pants were also baggy red jeans, and he wore dark blue sneakers. Azalea almost immediately recognised him.

"C… Crimson?" Azalea gasped.

"Wha… huh?" the man mumbled, "Who?"

"Crimson Nile?!"

"Tha's me… Cri's'n Ni'le" he stammered.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you had a job in Vacuo!"

Crimson didn't respond for a moment, instead, he just steadied his head and tried to focus his mind.

"Hello?" Azalea asked, waving in front of Crimson's face, "Anyone there?"

Crimson finally regained his bearings.

"Huh? Wait… Aza?!" Crimson exclaimed, "Why the hell are you here?!"

"I asked you first jackass!" Azalea protested.

"Well… that's not important! What's important is why you're here next to me."

"You flew at me!"

"Bah! I did not! You know I can't fly!" Crimson smirked.

"Jackass!"

Sante soon came along after hearing the shouting, stumbling through the shrubbery.

"Hey. What's happening here?" Sante inquired, still yawning.

"I uhh… I found an old friend." Azalea replied.

"And business partner." Crimson added.

"Former business partner." Azalea corrected.

Sante looked toward Crimson, leaning against the tree, trying to stand up.

"And you are?" Sante asked.

"Nile, Crimson Nile. Merc, dealer, and espionage extraordinaire." Crimson responded.

"So… is he coming with us then?" Sante continued.

"Well, we can't just leave him here. He'd die if we just abandoned him." Azalea said.

Crimson gave a puzzled look, but then shrugged as the comment was true.

"I guess I'll have to come along then. Wait, where are you guys headed?" Crimson inquired.

"We… well, we don't really know." Azalea responded, "We were kinda just going."

"Why not head up to Vale? Isn't that where you would normally get your missions?"

"We would… if there was still someone there to give me a mission."

"Why? What's happening in Vale?"

"Grimm attack. Large one too. It destroyed most of the city." Sante added.

"Wait. A Grimm attack?! How could a Grimm attack destroy most of the city?!" Crimson exclaimed.

"We don't know. All we 'do' know is that it was aided by someone inside the city. Whether they're dead now or not isn't any of our business though. We just need to get to safety." Azalea continued.

"Well, why not go to Vacuo? It's… relatively calm there… as far as calm goes in Vacuo." Crimson suggested.

"Eh. Why not? It's not like the villages around here are going to pay us very much for work." Azalea replied, "How about you Sante?"

Before Sante could answer, Crimson budded in, "Wait. Sunte?"

"Sante." Sante replied.

"Sonte?"

"Sante."

"Sente?"

"Sante." Sante said, getting more annoyed.

"Oh… Santa."

"No! Sante. S-A-N-T-E, Sante!"

"Oh. Sante. Got it."

"Yes, Sante. Now, I'm more than okay with going along. It'll mean I get to leave this area for once. I don't really travel much."

"Alright. That settles it. We're going to Vacuo." Azalea chimed.

"Wooh. Can't wait." Sante added, sounding slightly sarcastic.

Sante walked over to Crimson and helped him up, wrapping Crimson's arm around his shoulder. The three then headed back to camp, cleaned it up, then headed back to the trail.


End file.
